User talk:Leopardclawxx
Could you check out my join request on project imagine? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 16:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) You still on? Chat? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 17:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) He fails. It's so awful. I'm ashamed XD Got it, thanks Leopard! 16:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Heh. :3 16:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure! So I can't wait to see your warriors wiki entry!!! 13:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I'm writing more of Honeypaw's Grand Adventure right now. I <3 Bluepaw. She's spunky, fast, fun, and powerful. Love her :) 14:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Did you read Little Dreams, Big Hopes? That's the first book....i'm trying to give Bluepaw more chapters cause she's amazing <3 I already have her warrior charart done, after I get a charart approved i'm putting her warrior up, *spoiler* her warrior name will be Bluemist.. :) 14:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I sure have, agreed! Yeah Little Dreams, Big Hopes is the first book. It's kinda short but I like it. It's bout Honeypaw/Honeykit. She's Bluepaw's best frand :D 14:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Heehee thanks! I'm always going to love them when they were kits but they're gonna grow up. Do you have a warrior name 4 Frostpaw cause idk.... 14:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll do Frostbreeze i think. its a cool name... 14:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I gtg now sry, bye bestie! 14:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Leopardclaw. I'm Seasplash! You can call me Aqua ;) 16:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I've heard of these art trade things...can I do one with you? 16:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually I already did :) I just haven't chosen a mentor yet cause I dunno most of them :) 16:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'd like a white cat with an orange tail and one orange stripe on her face, Blue eyes, loner blank please. Also, she has a purple collar. Thanks! 16:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *cry* this didn't turn out as well as i'd hoped :( 17:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure! And pixlr. I <3 it. 17:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Miss Mentor! Thanks for the tips, I'll try that next time. Can you read my fanfic and tell me how to improve it? 17:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'm on! 17:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Leopardclaw! I'm Lilyclaw, everyone normally uses the first or last name of their username and add an eh so i'll be Lileh. Lilyclaw 18:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I had a huge project to do. But i'm back! I'm waiting for someone to atleast comment on my join request on project imagine. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 00:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) yeah there will be about one week every month where i'll be quiet due to monthly projects. But other than that I'll try to come on as much as I can! Silversong said I could add myself for the project imagine but there are no slots for apprentcies or something like that. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 22:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Can't. Shouldn't be on. Snuck on to upload charart. >.< Nyek nyek yus. I have a History test to study for so I can ''be on XD Hai! Here's you! Yay! Off I go to read some tutorials. Have any opinions onones I should look at? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 21:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I am going to post my "Littlekit" on the charart approval page. Please make sure no one says mean critic stuff. It's okay if people say "Oh, the shading is good but I think it needs more on the bottom. And the nose is too pink" I just am afraid! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 22:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) request Hi Miss Mentor, I know you do charart requests only for user pages so I was wondering if you could make me one. If you are going to make me one, make it a warrior. Make it how you imagine me as a cat. Please no scars, but that's it. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 23:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Miss mentor, I know you have alot of answering to do for my questions but I'd like to add one more to the collection. Can I do a contest or is that only for special people? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 14:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the charart it looks great! :D I'll post it on my user page and say you did it for me. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 21:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Magnumstar. Gold tom with a brown side and a white underbelly. ROFL jk. Rosestar, cream she-cat with a white tail and paws and light green eyes and a small scar above her eye, like an arch. evil layers! ok I am having problems with making layers.I crrate a layer in the layer box on pixlr. But there is already on there that says "Background" which is locked with a little lock sign. Could you give me a very detailed way to start off on pixlr if you want to do layers? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 21:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much, It's working!!! :D LittlewillowSmall and fast! 23:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) hi Miss Mentor, that charart approval page is packed. Also where do yu find the tabby/striped lineart or can you not use them? cause other users use them. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 01:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Art trade? 16:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, can I have a silver she-cat with black legs, tail, muzzle, and ears with grass green eyes and a scar along her flank, has a tiny black star on her head. 19:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Darn black cats :P 20:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Deputy, please. 20:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks again! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 23:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Leopardclaw! I'm Iciclewing. I'm sad rite now cause I did a huge Chapter 2 for my story but my computer erased it all :'( Iciclewing 17:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC)